Chinmoku Kokoro
by Nao Mizore Shirayuki
Summary: Estar entre la espada y la pared es algo doloroso , mas cuando tu provocas eso y no tienes fuerzas para poder dejarlo
1. Chapter 1

konichiwa a todos , hehehe este es literalmente mi primer fic ( naa problemas que ni para que mencionarlos XDD) soy muy aficionada al yuri , les pido disculpas por si se me fue alguna falta de ortografia mi tic del dedo a veces se hace presente n.n. mi disclaimer no soy dueña de strawberry panic si no haria felices a muchas personas XDDDD

Este fic va dedicado a Nyuu ai hehe por fin lo subi querida XD

la traduccion del titulo seria corazon silencioso pero mi japones no es muy correcto , por si me equivoque n.n

ahora si disfruten

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya era de noche en el ichigo sha , pero una linda pelirroja no podía conciliar el sueño , estaba devastada , su amor por shizuma se veía cada vez mas atacado y acabado por todo , era imposible para ella poder siquiera acercársele por que si no eran las fans eran los maestros la que le impedían acercar se a su amada.

Despues del incidente de la elección de la etoile y la declaración de shizuma a nagisa las cosas en astraleia hills cambiaron radicalmente , era indispensable para ella poder decir lo que le afectaba tanto la indiferencia que le tenia cuando estaba a su lado . No podía creer que a pesar de que le había prometido amor eterno , shizuma había roto con su promesa.

En ese momento decidió salir a tomar aire a pesar de que era de noche el clima era calido y no era un frio que calaba hasta los huesos como las noches de invierno en astraleia hills ,se sento en la hierba mojada por el rocio nocturno, seguía sollozando y prefirió tirarse en ella para descansar

*talvez entrando mas la noche me congele , me de hipotermia y se calme todo* - pensó nagisa

Pero alguien veía el pequeño intento de suicidio de ella desde su ventana, shizuma se había dado cuenta de cómo su amor trataba de olvidarse o curar las heridas que ella le había hecho, se odiaba asi misma por hacerle esto a nagisa, pero era necesario después de la amenaza que había recibido por parte de la directora y madre superiora del instituto.

-Flash back-

Shizuma hiba en camino a la dirección , sabia que después de su declaración a nagisa los obstáculos para estar juntas se hiban hacer presentes en cualquier momento… ese era

Hannazono- Sama le he pedido que venga por la atrocidad que acaba de ocurrir en este sublime evento- la madre superiora tembla y gritaba de ira hasta donde su voz lo permitia aparte de tener la cara desencajada por el enojo.

Que atrocidad madre? – Shizuma trato de guardar la calma, sabia lo que vendría después pero ella solo tenia en mente algo , amar a nagisa con el alma y cuerpo para poder hacerla feliz lo que restara de sus vidas , además de que no le importaba salir de allí , tenia suficiente dinero, negocios y bienes para nunca mas volver a trabajar además de mantener a nagisa perfectamente como lo que era… su princesa.

El disparate que acabas de decir en la elección de la nueva etoile , es imposible que ames a una mujer , es una semejante a ti .! , DIOS MIO! Es algo antinatural señorita… es el pecado mas grande que esta cometiendo usted ahorita – le decía la madre todavía furiosa

Shizuma guardo silencio y miro fijamente ala madre

No va a decir nada .!

Solamente creo… que no estoy haciendo nada malo , si la sociedad y todo lo que conlleva es tan cerrada para no aceptar este amor no es mi problema , si nagisa me ama para mi es mas que suficiente

Que semejante tontería estas diciendo? ! parece que hablando no entenderas, no me queda mas alternativa, si vuelves a hacer algún disparate asi las expulsar.! O peor hare que aniquilen a esa mocosa, no dejare que se manche el nombre de esta escuela que tiene tanto prestigio entendido ?!!

-fin flashback-

No le quedaba otra opción, era dejarlo por las buenas antes de que nagisa saliera lastimada o peor que se la quitaran para siempre, sabia que la madre hablaba enserio , no le quedo mas que observarla por la ventana mientras amanecía.

Los rayos del sol le daban directo a la cara, entonces una pelirroja abrió sus ojos, sentía la pesadez de tanto estar llorando ayer se levanto y se fue a su cuarto, como era fin de semana sabia que no habría ninguna chica levantada a esa hora asi que no notarían su presencia en lo que llegaba a su habitación, pero al igual que ella shizuma se sentía fatal , estuvo velando el sueño de su pelirroja toda la noche deseando que no le pasara nada y poder estar con ella acobijándola con sus brazos para que no pasara frio .

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hehe prometo terminar la historia y no dejarla botada como suelen hacerlo , ojala les haya gustado , se recibe comentarios de todo tipo XD los birotazos de la central camionera tambien son validos XD , recuerden que los reviews me dan inspiracion n.n

besos

Nao Mizore Shirayuki


	2. Chapter 2

Dicen que cae mas rapido un hablador que un cojo uwu... de todos modos seguire la historiaaaaa DX es que tenia muchas cosas que hacer y la inspiracion no llegaba... chicas muchisimas gracias por sus reviews y si, tengo que arreglar tanto punto ortografico tratare no tardarme tanto en subir el otro ... nyuuu hehe tu ya sabes querida que esto es por ti XDD ya pues disfruten ..

* * *

Nagisa iba caminando por el pasillo de los dormitorios y seguía pensando por que rayos shizuma se comportaba de esa manera, tanto luchar por estar juntas , tanto estar tratando de evadir los obstáculos que habia entre ellas y shizuma le había importado un carajo. Se sentía usada , como si no hubiese tenido suficiente en su infancia ahora llegaba otra mujer a arruinarle la vida , a demostrarle que en realidad el amor era una ilusión sin sentido que nos daba un pequeño momento de felicidad y al rato te apuñalaba por la espalda provocándote el dolor mas misero que puedas imaginar. De estar por los cielos la reacción de shizuma la golpeo tan duro en la tierra que hizo que quedar en un estado casi vegetativo .

Y asi pasaban los días… y los días se hicieron meses y nagisa seguía igual , se volvió totalmente rebelde , no le importaba los sentimientos de los demás, Tamao a pesar de ya haber recibido varios insultos por parte de ella seguia a su lado no pensaba dejarla sola , sentía que en cualquier momento haria una tonteria ( como ya lo habia tratado de hacer ) por lo menos estaría alli para ayudarla o evitar que se hiciera daño . Un dia como siempre se levantaban a sus clases , mientras Nagisa se bañaba, Tamao escucho que alguien tocaba y fue abrir, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a la mismísima ETOILE en el marco de la puerta.

Emm Tamao san necesito hablar contigo por favor , es sobre nagisa …- la apariencia de shizuma era de una persona de no haber dormido en muchos días , su sublime belleza habia quedado atrás y una sonrisa falsa aparecia en su boca mientra hablaba con Tamao

Yo no quiero hablar con usted shizuma sama - decía Tamao con una ira contenida

Es urgente Tamao san y preferiría verte cerca del lago … como a eso de las 4 , te esperare en el arbol que esta en el claro aun lado del lago , hasta luego - se dio la media vuelta y desaparecio en la vuelta del pasillo.

Cerro la puerta y se sentó en su cama mientras trataba de tranquilizar , ahora resultaba que queria hablar con ella * que rayos querra ahora , primero la deja sola y deseguro ya se arrepintio* casi como un milagro shizuma se habia ido justo a tiempo por que nagisa salía de bañarse en ese mismo momento.

Quien era? .- decia nagisa con un tono de enojo contra Tamao

Amm era hikari san para ver si ibamos a ir a la reunion de esta noche

Hay puras idioteces quieren hacer en vez de que esten tomando tecito deberia de arreglar sus vidas

Y tu no nagisa chan? Sabes me estoy cansando de la forma que me tratas.! Yo no te hice nada malo es mas yo soy la que te he cuidado durante todo este maldito tiempo, en vez de portarte como una niña deberias madurar..! - Tamao chan se desahogo pero enseguida se dio cuenta de su error, nagisa la veia con cara desencajada y llena de ira, ella por dentro se habia desmoronado con esas palabras pero sabia que eran reales que ella era la unica que podia salir de ese hoyo , pero ignoro su confusión mental y solamente le hecho una mirada bañada en odio y se salio.

Shizuma estaba tranquilamente comiendo su bento en la cafeteria , pensando y recordando cuando conocia a la pelirroja de su corazon , la amaba tanto que daria su vida por ella , fue la unica que le ayudo a olvidar a kaori después de su muerte , la que con mirarla se le iba el enojo de cualquier cosa y la que deshielo su frio corazon. Sabia que ella habia hecho mal en ocultarle la verdad sobre el porque la ignoraba pero sabia como era su nagisa, se enfrentaria con la madre superiora y saldria de la escuela , pero no era lo mejor , no por ahorita que apenas empezaba su curso, se fijo en la hora que era y se encamino al lago donde habia quedado con Tamao.

Maldita Tamao como pudiste decirme eso ahorita que estoy tan mal ? .- decia escondida en el atico de la escuela , las palabras de Tamao habian sido como una cachetada muy fuerte para regresarla a la realidad, pero nagisa estaba tan obstinada en que el mundo no la entendia le había importado un comino intentar cambiar después de eso.

Ya en el lago… shizuma se sento para esperar a tomoe en las raices del arbol , sabia lo que tenia que decirle no cabía duda que ella tenia que ayudarla con nagisa y asi volver a estar juntas. Tamao llego 5 minutos después poniendose cara a cara con "etoile nefasté" como le habia apodado desde el incidente con nagisa.

Solamente quiero decirle que no estoy dispuesta a ayudarla sin una explicación a todo esto.- dijo tomoe con las manos en la cintura y la cara desencajada de enojo.

Bien… es larga y espero me creas ya que ni si quiera yo puedo darme cuenta cuando fue mi error- Shizuma le platico la historia desde cuando dejo a nagisa en su cuarto ese dia hasta el dia de ahora, mediante Tamao escuchaba a shizuma un miedo terrible se apoderaba de ella , no podia creer lo que le estaba contando , ella que había jurado que ella era nada mas que una desgraciada con su amiga resulto ser la victima de todo este embrollo, shizuma termino con lagrimas en los ojos ella habia hablado con el corazon , Tamao lo sintio ella en verdad amaba a nagisa pero era imposible hacer algo en contra de la hermana que la amenazo , era hora actuar.

* * *

hehehe Me acabo de dar de un catastrofico error puse tomoe en vez de tamao uwu es que no se en que estaba pensando DX... no tardare en actualizar el 3 capitulo ... recuerden qeu los reviews son alimento para mi inspiracion XDDDDDD

saludos

Nao M.s.


End file.
